Ninjago High! (AU)
by Golden Sea Authors
Summary: Zane Has always been bullied for the fact he can't catch a girl. but when the new school year starts he meets Patrica Xanders, can he convince her he loves her? (Zane X Pixal) (Cole X Nya X Jay) OCs are needed for minor apperinces T For swear words and bullying. By Author S


Zane X PIXAL AU. (Another Universe) (Human!Zane X Human!PIXAL)

Summary: Zane Julian, head of the Robotics club and one of the biggest nerds in school, has a terrible sense of humor and takes things to literally, thus Zane as a hard time understanding love. So when Patricia Xanders, or just Pixal, comes to The Ninjago Academy for the Gifted, He tries to make her stop denying her own feelings and wants to show her why he loves her.

Zane's Pov!

I walk into The Ninjago Academy for the Gifted, but I just call it the academy. Today is my first day of senior year. The Academy is very wide spread in people, the Populars to the nerds, and nerd is where I fall. I am a nerd, people call me the robot king just because I am head of the robotics club. In school I get all A's even in my German class which other kids have trouble staying at a C. School life has become a bit harder because my father has just past away recently so I live alone with my Falcon.

Like every new school year, the school had already giving out our Schedules, locker info, and "teams" and I'm on the white team. Teams here at the academy are colors; red, black, blue, white, and green. To determine the team you are on is based on grades, clubs you were in and a test, from the previous year. Green is an all-around team which shows you are great at everything; this is the newest team with very few members. The Red team mostly consists of people strong in ELA and History; this is probably the largest group. The Black team is jocks, the second largest group. Blue is consisted of people with strong Science and Art skills. The White team, my team, is consisted of people who excel at Science, Math, and History Skills, it is the second smallest group. There is a rule in which you must wear an article of clothing that is the color of your team. I, for example, wear a white pullover hoodie sometimes, like today.

My schedule starts of with history, next is math, then Science, and gym. Then I go to lunch for an hour, and the day concludes with ELA, then German and finally Metal Shop. The schedule is a good one which I can easily get from class to class. I stop at my locker and empty my school supplies in my locker, neatly of course. I take out my history Belongings and close my locker and turn around, only to be slammed In to my locker by Jett, the one person in school who is taller than me. (I'm tall about 6'3 he is 6'7 and stronger though I never fight back) Jett is a part of the Black team.

"So Little Zane Is still going strong. The Robot who can't even get a joke!" he slammed me against my locker again. "You're a weird little man yah know that! HA! It's a joke to even call you a Man sense you can't even get laid!" Every year Jett goes on and on about how I cant get a girlfriend, or how I can't get a joke. I stare in to his brown eyes.

"At Least I'm not a man whore who dumps every girl after he has sex with them. You broke almost every girl's heart in this school, and you call yourself a man." I retort with a straight face. It was one of those rare moments where I can counter his words; I've been getting better at it. I can't really grasp emotions that well; In fact I think I've only ever loved my father. He sets me down and punches me in the face. I barely flinch and look back at him. "I don't want to fight you." I say and push pass. I hate him, he is a jerk but I have reparation to keep up and a GPA too. I wipe my face with my hand and gave a some what cocky smile.

"The damn robot is gonna pay!"

"

Oi! Jett! Leave him alone!" I turn to my left to see Cole, A jock but a nice one, he is one of my close friends.

"Cole Is standing up for this nerd? What a joke." Cole walks up to him and pulls him off me.

"Don't you have other things to do?" Cole asked.

"No, just picking on the robot." He answered.

"Ok just wondering, maybe the teachers would like to hear this." He pulled out his phone and showed Jett he recorded the whole thing, clever. "Now _LEAVE_." He Said.

Jett scowled but left.

"Thanks." I say, He only waved and hurried to his locker.

I look at my watch, only a few more minutes till history starts… I grab my history book, binder and the small pencil case off the floor. I begin to walk a bit and my mind drifts off and a bump into someone. Next thing I know I am looking into dazzling Green eyes.


End file.
